


SWEET KISS

by venialis



Series: うたのプリンスさまっ！MYプリンセスっ！ [5]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, another idk what i'm doing series, earthquake, i can't english sorry, mutual pining but less pain kinda thing, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venialis/pseuds/venialis
Summary: (Syo/Reader)You hummed a bit and did not pick up the conversation. Syo just held you tighter. The both of you relished in the presence of each other, and that was enough. Perhaps, it was in dire times that you realized words didn’t necessarily mean much.“We’ll get out of here. I promise.”
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Reader
Series: うたのプリンスさまっ！MYプリンセスっ！ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884748
Kudos: 1





	SWEET KISS

**Author's Note:**

> DEDICATED TO MY FIRST BIAS: SYOOOOOOO
> 
> Istg the moment my friend sent me this prompt I was like... Wh- Why you like this??
> 
> And tbh it took me like.... Months to finish this. Cuz  
> 1\. I wasn't in the mood  
> 2\. I couldn't think straight  
> 3\. I was busy doing something else that I don't remember
> 
> So yeah. Here you go. Have fun.

You twirled in the dress as you studied your looks in the mirror. “Kaoru, do you think Syo would be mad at me for applying this role?”

Kaoru shook his head. “I don’t think so. Nii-san would be surprised, but not mad.” He bit his lip after that so that the next few sentences won’t leave his mouth. Still, he could feel his entire being in pain to see his brother and their childhood friend were still oblivious about their mutual ~~romantic interest~~ pining for each other. He let out a _huuuge_ sigh at that thought, decided to give up wasting his brain cells for them.

“What’s wrong, Kaoru?” You slightly frowned with worry. Being the oldest (by a few days) out of the three, you have long taken on the responsibility to look after these two boys. “Was med school tough? Do you need a break or anything of that sort?”

Kaoru held his palms up, a hint for you to slow down. “I’m fine, just that there are some _personal issues_ that have been going through my mind these few days and I would be needing some time to sort them out.”

You nodded. “Got it. If you need anything from me you can just hit me up anytime, okay?”

Kaoru did the okay sign and pushed you out. “You’re gonna be late for the audition, so get going!”

*

Stepping into the waiting area, you were astounded by the number of participants who were auditioning for the female lead role in the whole new Prince of series. Determined to not get overwhelmed by the presence of many beautiful models and actresses, you took in a deep breath and hid in the restroom almost immediately.

“What do I do?!” You texted Kaoru as you hid in one of the cubicles. “There are so many out there who came for the audition! And they’re all pretty as heck!” You tried the various deep breathing exercises, hoping that it would calm you down. It did not. 

Your anxiety streak peaked when you heard Syo’s and Hyuuga’s voices in the restroom. This could only mean one thing, that you went into the guy’s restroom. You could feel the beads of sweat forming around your forehead and temples, awkwardness and anxiety definitely evident in your eyes as you tried to not give a damn. You failed at that.

“Ryuuya-san, what would you be looking for in the female lead?”

“Someone who is charming, and also capable in portraying elegance well. The female lead is a princess, afterall.”

Hearing that, you looked at yourself and sighed. It seems that there won’t be any chance of you getting picked. You’ve been growing up with the twins all the time and _may_ have lost quite a number of feminine charms on the way. Not that you particularly minded it but… You weren’t gonna deny that Ryuuya’s words made you meh a bit.

“For me,” Syo took over the conversation. “I’d like to see someone who has courage in her eyes.”

You pressed your lips, trying to hide the chuckle that almost left them. You remembered the various times when Syo told you to “Be brave, be courageous.” During your first karate match; when you were having your entrance exam; when he left for France. Even when he was at his worst of health, _he_ was the one who constantly reminded you to hold courage in your heart.

These memories were bittersweet and you had no idea if you should cry or smile at them. However, right then, you had more important things, that was to get yourself out without them knowing you were there. But how? 

There’s only one person you dare to turn to for help, and you returned to the chat with Kaoru. “Hi, I’m stuck here in the guys bathroom and Syo and Hyuuga-san are here. Any ideas on how to get out?”

You turned off your alarm ringtone and vibration notification, so that it wouldn’t attract any attention from the two men out there. Soon, Kaoru’s reply came. “I have a few, in fact. 1. Leave the cubicle without your makeup. 2. I’ll let them know you're there and that you wanna leave. 3. Climb out through the window.”

You rolled your eyes at his reply. As you fervently typed a reply, you heard Syo’s phone ringing. That ringtone was a special piece you played and recorded it as his only ringtone. 

“Kaoru? Ssup?”

Your [eye colour] eyes were immediately clouded with horror, You knew Kaoru enough to trust him to not be an ass, but still, to be calling Syo this time isn’t exactly-

“What do you mean [Y/N] is here?!!”

Was that panic and… Embarrassment in his voice?

“N-no! I’m not embarrassed or ashamed or- I’m just surprised, okay!”

You pressed your lips before it became a smile that would possibly end up in a fit of laughter. Knowing Syo, you could already imagine the pinkish hue on his cheeks and perhaps on the tips of his ears.

“Fine! I got it! Thanks for informing, Dear Brother!” Syo said as he… Walked out of the restroom? That’s what you assumed based on the footsteps that were fading away. You heard a low chuckle from Hyuuga-san and him walking out. (You didn’t know that he noticed your heels and was laughing at you instead of Syo. Well, what you didn’t know won’t kill you.)

Knowing that your hearing would never betray you, you left the cubicle. Eyup, no one was around. You evened your clothes and left the restroom once you made sure the coast was clear. You were definitely Not Risking to get caught. Nope, never.

You joined the group of participants just in time for the audition. You closed your eyes, took in a deep breath and composed your thoughts. “I’m a princess. I’m The Princess.” You muttered those words to yourself like a mantra, and the next moment you opened your eyes, you were your own princess.

The applicants of the female lead role were invited into a board room, where the first round of selection will take place. In the room were the director, the scriptwriter, and the two whose conversation you just overheard in the restroom. You could feel the awkwardness but still, your smile did not falter and your poise remained. 

The director was tapping the table with his pen as his eyes glanced through all the participants quickly. “Do any of you practice any sort of musical instrument?”

You looked at him and raised your hand steadily, along with another few who were in the room.

The director nodded his head. “Well then, can you tell us what musical instruments do you play?”

Quite a few of them had mentioned piano and violin, which were very typical and elegant musical instruments from the west. And then it was your turn.

“How about you? [L/N]?”

The time has come. You took a quick glance and saw Syo smiling at you, albeit his hands hiding his lower part of his face. You recognized it instantly, based on how his eyes were curved softly. It was the gaze that he had been giving you all these while, the gaze you succumbed to. “I play the koto.”

The director, scriptwriter and Hyuuga-san were slightly shocked. You stood out in that instance, and the rest of the participants started to eye you differently.

“You’re [L/N]... Are you from the renowned [L/N] family who specializes in making Japanese string instruments?” The scriptwriter asked.

You nodded. “Yes, I am.”

Gasps were heard, and you still tried hard to maintain your composure. Your etiquette teacher could probably cry seeing how much effort you’re putting in for once.

The director looked at the other few participants and his focus shifted back to you. “Have you read the works?”

“I have.”

“You do notice that this is a Western themed series, right?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Do you think the classic oriental upbringing in your family clashes with this series?”

A small cough escaped Syo’s mouth. You knew that he was trying his best to suppress his laughter. You not only play the koto, but you also had the punk phase where you learnt the bass guitar and drums. Classic oriental upbringing? That’s a complete joke.

You gave an impeccable smile and replied almost immediately. “A princess, no matter of which descent, has to be kind and strong, compassionate yet courageous. She is not only to be educated in books, but also to be educated in the will and hearts of her people. She is also a leader, protecting her people. That is a princess.”

The director and Hyuuga were slightly taken aback with your answer, but they still nodded in acknowledgement. The scriptwriter was writing something on the piece of paper in front of her, while Syo lowered his head so that no one could see his face. He was holding back himself from giving you a hug on the spot, proud with how your understanding of the character clicked with his.

The audition ended with another few questions asked and answered by the rest of the participants, and you lot were requested to go home and wait for the reply.

You let out a _huuuuge_ sigh once you were out of the room. All you could hope was that your acting could pull you off as elegant and charming, as what Hyuuga-san wanted. And that you left a positive image with the director and scriptwriter. You folded your arms a bit and leaned on the wall behind you, your brows frowning as you thought back on your words. “I sounded kinda harsh..? Did I? Or Did I not?”

You gave up thinking after 10 seconds. No point worrying over things that were done. You brushed your fringe a little and left for your favourite pastry shop to have your quota of sugar for the day.

*

Sitting with Syo right now were the other three to discuss who to be picked for the lead female role. However, one of the leading characters wasn’t paying attention, and Hyuuga caught on to it.

“Kurusu.” Hyuuga called out to him during their break. “You were not paying attention. At all.”

Syo covered his face. “Yeah… Sorry about it… Also, can I not take part in this?”

Hyuuga frowned. “In what?”

“Picking out the female lead.” Syo replied with a soft sigh. “I feel like I’m being very biased right now.”

Hyuuga crossed his arms in front of him. “Biased? Towards the girl who plays the koto?”

Syo chuckled a little to hide his awkwardness. “Was it obvious?” He pulled his face out of his hand and leaned his head on the wall behind him before dropping a loud sigh. “Guess the director and scriptwriter noticed it as well then…”

“No, they didn’t. I noticed it because I know you.” The senior idol frowned as he observed the various expressions his student displayed. It was obvious as day that he had romantic feelings for her, and if he did not manage it properly, it would jeopardize his entire idol career. “Are you serious about her?”

Syo was still trying to get you out of his head when he heard Hyuuga said something. “What?”

“Nevermind.” The senior idol gave up asking again. His student’s reaction answered his question and the ones he hasn’t asked. “I’ll figure out some reasons to tell the director and scriptwriter about it then.”

“Thank you, Ryuya-san.”

“Don't thank me. I’m sure that you’ll suffer nonetheless.”

*

Syo only got to know that you passed the audition (unanimously, special thanks to Hyuuga for putting his vote for you as well) when he reached the filming grounds.

“(Name)!”

You turned back and saw Syo waving at you, and you waved back. Finally, you got through the remaining few of the auditions and secured your place with how natural you were. It was as though you were the princess herself, full of grace and authority, and the scriptwriter immediately amended parts and bits of the script to fit you better.

Syo and Hyuuga were also pleased with your portrayal, and have given you hints and tips on how to get you into character as well as improving your acting. You caught onto them quickly and the filming progress became even smoother.

Three months passed in a blink of an eye, and the bits and pieces of the interaction you’ve had with Syo throughout these three months had you wishing for more. You thought it was only a crush, but now it turned out that you’re actually in love with him. You were in love with him the entire while.

You were no longer a child, and the realization of your feelings didn’t really affect your daily life. Other than having certain impulses to jump on his back and get a little bit more physical intimacy. And maybe hoping for more emotional closeness. Whatever.

You saw Syo at a distance and you waved at him, getting his attention. “Let’s have lunch together later!”

“Sure!” Syo shouted back a reply with a warm smile on his face. He was not gonna say no to any invitation of yours.

However, the smiles on both your faces disappeared when you heard the blaring of the alarms on mobile phones. Sure, you guys didn’t have your phones with you because of the shooting, but it still can be heard from the staffs’ phones from quite some distance away.

And those alarms never meant anything good.

Then, the earth shook. 

You did not think much and ran towards Syo immediately, and you saw him doing the same too, towards you, and his eyes were blown wide.

“(Name)! Get down!” 

You turned to look behind, and you saw one of the boards for the background setting was swinging towards your way. You froze in your place and weirdly, the first thought that went through your head was “Is this how I die.”

Syo reached in time to pull you down, and you both rolled towards a corner before another green board and debris fell, trapping you both in it.

You were in his arms when you looked up at whatever it was that trapped you both in it. Your eyes were still, and you reached out to grip his hand. “I’m not sure if this is how I’m gonna die, but if we get out alive, can you date me?”

Syo’s arms on you tightened. “That’s a stupid thing to say, y’know?”

“I’ve been saying a lot of stupid things in my life so this isn’t anything new.” You replied in a deadpanned tone, adjusting yourself so that Syo could cuddle you from the back. “But for future references, mind telling me which part of it is stupid?”

“The dying here part.” Syo let go one of his arms so that he can pinch your cheek. “We’re getting outta here alive, in one piece, and we’re gonna have our first official date in the dessert shop you’ve always wanted to go.”

You tilted your head to look up at him. “How did you know about that?”

“Kaoru told me about it, duh.” Syo looked away, cheeks and ears tinted with a pink hue. 

You bit back a sneer and replied “OwO?”, getting a soft hit on your forehead. You let out a chuckle, closed your eyes and nuzzled into his embrace, like you were meant to be there.

“I’ve been in love with you for quite a long while, just for your record. So I’m not turning down any dates from you.”

Your eyes flew open. “Did you tell Kaoru about this?”

“No?” Syo wondered how the topic jumped that far but he still answered. “I have a feeling that he somehow guessed it out.”

“I sorta pity him to deal with us this whole while.” You looked at your watch to calculate how long had you two been trapped under. Half an hour. Nice. Wonder if the remaining oxygen is enough to keep you both alive till rescue arrived. “Imagine his pain when he had to listen to both of us wanting to get romantically closer to each other.”

Syo tried imagining it in his head and sure enough, the first thing he could think up was Kaoru giving him a blank look saying _Congratz now please get out and go date thank you._ “Yeah Kaoru would be so relieved.”

You hummed a bit and did not pick up the conversation. Syo just held you tighter. The both of you relished in the presence of each other, and that was enough. Perhaps, it was in dire times that you realized words didn’t necessarily mean much.

“We’ll get out of here. I promise.”

You chuckled a little. Not at how serious Syo sounded, but at everything else. It took a natural disaster for you two to realize your feelings for each other and still were able to plan dates when you’re still trapped.

Syo looked at you with his eyebrows arched, having no idea as to why you were laughing.

You gave a warm smile, slightly pressed your lips against his. You pulled yourself away and nestled your face in his chest, actively ignoring the heat that was crawling up your face. If you hadn’t pulled away that quick, you would have seen the same hue of red on his cheeks as well.

You started feeling drowsy after another while, and Syo didn’t want to waste up the remaining oxygen, so he ended up pinching your cheeks and ears to stimulate you. “Stay with me, (Name),” he whispered. 

“I can’t believe I’m hearing voices right now…” You muttered softly as you played with his fingers.

“Voices?” Syo looked suspiciously.

“Is there anyone here?!”

Both of you looked at each other, sprang up and gave the loudest reply you could have. “YES!!”

*

It was a few weeks after the completion of video shooting, and you were in Syo’s house, sitting on the couch you picked, holding the pastry tart from Shibuya Desserts and leaning half your body on your boyfriend, waiting for the premier of the series.

“This is weird.” Syo muttered as he scooted closer to you.

Your eyes never left the screen, even the opening. “What is?”

“Y’know, I’ve never really watched any dramas that I’ve acted in. It just feels… Embarrassing. And now I’m watching this with you.”

You turned to look at him like he’s asking a dumb question. Which kinda was. “You’re watching this cuz you wanna see me, I’m watching this cuz I wanna see you. What about it is embarrassing or weird?”

Syo crooked his head a bit in thought and nodded. “True.”

You finished up the treat in no time, wiped the crumbs around your mouth and placed a kiss on your boyfriend’s lips. You looked at him with a snicker as you licked your lips. “How does it taste?”

He looked at you, his gaze as soft as the sunset, a small smile hanging from his lips. “Sweet.”

***

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, I pity my friends who had to deal with my shit of screeching and spamming and... Well... Everything. Lmao.
> 
> If any of you enjoyed this, do leave a message for her (or for me) so that she can power through in dealing with me as I write the rest of the fics. 
> 
> YAYEEEET
> 
> Time for me to skid to the next fandom. Nah jk I still gotta complete Natsuki's.


End file.
